Sabotando Sanúbis
by La Bella Cahill
Summary: Sadie descobriu não só 1, mas 2 fatos sobre Anúbis que a deixaram, no MÍNIMO, irritada. Como desfazer esse PEQUENÍSSIMO mal entendido? POV principalmente da nossa querida Sadie Kane.
1. Conheço a Vaca e Sua Filha

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

><p>Sabe, meu dia estava ótimo. É sério. Comemorava meu aniversário de 14 anos. Todos lá. Carter, Zia e Walt do meu lado, meu bolo de aniversário feito de doce de leite e chocolate branco, parecia um alfajor tamanho extra-grande. Liz e Emma estavam lá também. No final da festa porém, <em>ele<em> tinha que aparecer para estragar. Sim, Anúbis.

- Oi, Sadie-, ele disse quando com uma camiseta dos Ramones toda preta, e calça jeans escura. Eu quase derreti **[Carter, é a minha vez, cala tua boca!]**, Bom sim, aonde estava?

- Feliz aniversário-, ele continuou.

- Anúbis! Querido!-, alguém gritou da porta da cozinha.

Era uma garota, com a pele morena do sol, cabelos negros ao estilo Cleópatra, e uma tiara de ouro incrustada de Turquesas. Sua roupa era um vestido rosa com decote coração jeans e a parte de baixo com babados. Ela levava ao seu lado uma criança.

- Anúbis! Fique um pouquinho com Kebechet!

Era uma garotinha muito parecida com Anúbis, em um vestidinho rosa quadriculado com uma blusa branca por baixo.

- Ahn, Sadie...

Eu levei 2 segundos pra me tocar que Anúbis era o _pai _da garotinha.

- Papai!

- Kebby! Ahn, olha, o papai está meio ocupado aqui mais...

- Que é isso, Anúbis!-, eu respondi com o sorriso mais falso do mundo.

- Quantos aninhos você tem, Kebby?-, eu perguntei. Ela, tímida, fez que quatro.

- Ah, que bonitinha! Posso brincar com você?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu a peguei no colo. Anúbis arregalou os olhos. Ele deve ter achado que eu tentaria matar a filha dele. Estava com vontade, mas me controlei.

- Vamos lá pro meu quartinho. Vem!

Fui pegando ela no colo. Faria um interrogatório completo sobre o Caso Kebby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sim, eu pesquisei, Anúbis tem REALMENTE uma esposa e uma filha. Olhem, eu sou Sanúbis (é CLARO) mas achei que seria bom para uma fanfic.<strong>_


	2. Um papo com Musas gregas

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

- Oi, Kebby! Tudo bem com você?-, disse com aquela voz pra falar com bebês. Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Se eu te perguntar, você me responde? E se você me perguntar, eu respondo, tá? O nome do jogo é... Zás Trás.

Sinceramente, não sei de onde tirei esse nome. Até Veloz Mente é melhor que esse nome. E é um programa do Discovery Kids.

- Tá bom, então... Qual o seu nome?

- Kebechet. O seu?

- Sadie.

- Quantos anos você tem, Kebby?

- Quatro. Eu já disse. E você?

- 14. Quem é a sua mãe?

- Ela é uma deusa. O nome dela é Anput. Papai chamava ela de Annie.

- Chamava? Porque?

- A mamãe e o papai estão brigados há um tempo.

- Não tem divórcio lá?

- O que é divórcio?

Nesse momento, Anúbis entrou no meu quarto e carregou Kebby para fora.

- Espere, Kebby! Olhe só, um doce pra você e pro seu pai.

Dei um chiclete pra eles. Anúbis não iria deixá-la comer sem antes provar, para ter certeza que não estavam envenenados **[Não, Carter, eu **_**não**_** faria isso!]**.

Eu voltei pra festa. Aquilo tinha me detonado, mas eu não ia desperdiçar minha festa por causa daquela vaca e da filha dela.

Me olhei no espelho. Não sei se devia ter deixado Jaz me ajudar a arrumar o cabelo e a roupa. Não parecia eu.

Eu não tinha mais franja. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque, com uma única mecha saindo do lado esquerdo. Usava um brinco de prata, o símbolo da Casa da Vida, minúsculo, em um círculo. O vestido era branco de renda, com uma renda preta logo abaixo da era eu de verdade.

Soltei meu cabelo. Troquei de roupa. Coloquei meus coturnos, minha jaqueta e ia saindo, quando reparei em uma mulher sentada na minha cama.

- Sadie Marie Kane.

Eu congelei. Ninguém sabia que meu nome do meio era Marie. Nem Carter.

- Q-Quem está a-aí?

- Uma amiga.

Não me lembro porque, mas não pedi maiores explicações.

- Sente-se.

Outra voz falou isso. Outra mulher. Eu me sentei na cadeira do computador.

- Nossos nomes são Érato...

A primeira mulher começou. Ela tinha o cabelo loiro, os olhos azuis, a pele muito branca. Usava um vestido preto e rosa, com uma cachorrinho na saia, sapatilhas e o cabelo preso. Parecia uma Barbie tamanho extra-grande. Ah, e carregava uma flauta.

-... E Euterpe.

A que completou era ruiva. Tinha o cabelo curto e repicado, usava um vestido verde escuro e parecia um pouco mais velha. E carregava uma lira.

- Nós somos 2 das Musas, filhas de Zeus com Mnemósine. Érato é a musa da poesia do amor, ou poesia lírica, e eu sou a musa da música. Viemos aqui te ajudar. Não somos Afrodite, mas podemos ajudar.

- Ahn...

- Sabemos que você teve uma desilusão amorosa com um Deus egípcio, Anúbis. Não é?

- Sim.

- Ele é casado e tem uma filha-, Euterpe continuou, falando com cuidado.

- Eu não sei porque isso o impediria, afinal na Grécia somos cheios de mitos de Deuses que possuíram mortais e...

Euterpe beliscou Érato.

- Érato, os tempos mudaram, pelo amor dos Deuses!

- Calma!

Érato ficou olhando irritada para Euterpe, que a ignorava.

- Bem, Sadie, acho que nós temos a resposta. Eu acho que você tem que cantar uma música. Trabalharei junto com Érato e você cantará para expressar seus sentimentos. Não é, Érato?

Érato fazia um biquinho e nos ignorava.

- Tô de mal.

Euterpe suspirou.

- Deixemos essa criança mal comportada aí, Sadie. Afinal, o boi da cara preta vem comer quem _faz_ careta.

Fomos até um canto do quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pelo fraco luar, e Euterpe ligou um notebook, entrando no iTunes.

- Vamos ver uma música de amor para você cantar.

Ficamos vendo músicas. Passamos de "I Don't Miss You At All", de Selena Gomez, até "Rolling in the Deep", da Adele.

- Acho que sei de uma boa música-, falei.

- Cante, então!

Ela me deu um microfone de mentira, e disse que eu simplesmente cantasse. Foi isso que eu fiz.


	3. Eu canto e conheco a história de Emily

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're on the phone with your girlfriend<br>She's upset, she's going off about  
>Something that you said<br>She doesn't get your humor  
>Like I do<strong>_

_**I'm in my room  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music  
>She doesn't like<br>She'll never know your story  
>Like I do<strong>_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
>And find that what you're looking for<strong>_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see me  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me.**_

_**Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself<br>Hey, isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town<br>I haven't seen it in a while  
>Since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine  
>I know you better than that<strong>_

_**Hey what are you doing with a girl like that**_

_**But she wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain  
>I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day  
>When you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for  
>Has been here the whole time<strong>_

_**If you could see that I'm the one  
>Who understands you<br>Been here all along so why can't you  
>See, you belong with me<br>Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
>All this time<br>How could you not know baby  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me.**_

_**Oh, I remember you  
>Driving to my house<br>In the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh<br>When you know you're about to cry  
>And I know your favorite songs<br>And you tell me about your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong<br>Think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see?  
>You belong with me.<strong>_

_**You belong with me**_

___**Have you ever thought**_

_**Just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**_

* * *

><p>Quando eu acabei, não estava mais no meu quarto. Estava sendo aplaudida de pé no pequeno palco de karaokê montado no terraço(colocamos Freak na coleira). Nossa. Não acredito. Eu nem percebi. Devia estar lá o tempo todo.<p>

Carter começou a aplaudir. Depois Liz e Emma. Depois Jaz. Depois todo mundo, menos Anúbis, a vaca e a filhinha. Que linda família carrancuda e feliz.

Depois, uma pista de dança. Acredite, dancei como louca. Pelo menos uma coisa boa.

De noite, estava esgotada. Coloquei meu pijama branco, azul e preto e fui dormir. Ou tentei, já que meu _ba _resolveu fazer uma viajem.

E lá estava eu com o corpo de galinha e cabeça de gente, voando por aí. Eu estava no Duat. Via o Lago de Fogo de relance. Mas ia entrando cada vez mais.

- Sadie Kane...- uma voz sussurrou. A fui seguindo. Conseguia controlar para onde meu _ba_ iria.

No final, encontrei uma coisa bem estranha. Uma mulher. Ela era muito parecida comigo, parecia ter 16 ou 17 anos. Eu já estava mais alta do que Carter.

- Olá- ela disse. Sua voz era triste e pesada. Usava um vestido branco com uma manga bufante no início e completamente reta depois, que ia até um pouco antes da sua mão. O vestido era longo, com tiras até a cintura e o resto de renda. Seu cabelo, solto, era o maior que eu já tinha visto. Loiro caramelado. Seus olhos eram grandes e azuis. Igualzinha a mim.

- Meu nome-ela falava como se cada palavra doesse-É Emily Sarah Faust. Meu apelido quando criança era Sadie. Mas apenas meus pais me chamavam assim.

Isso me deixou perplexa. Sadie geralmente _é _o apelido de Sarah no Reino Unido.

- Eu nasci em 1845, em Londres. E morri em 1863, também em Londres. Eu me lembro...

Acabei entrando em uma espécie de flashback dela.

* * *

><p><em>Londres, 1845<em>

_- Buáááááá! _

_- Oh, filha! Querido, Sadie está chorando!_

_- O que você quer que eu faça?_

* * *

><p>Fui voando mais um pouco e pulei para outro flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Londres, 1857<em>

_- Sadie! Hora do almoço!_

_- Emily! Hora do almoço!_

_- Espere um pouco, senhora!_

* * *

><p>E outro. Decisivo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Londres, 1861.<em>

_Baile na casa de Sr. Gregory Marlowe,_

_- Gostaria de me dar a honra desta dança, donzela? _

_- Adoraria._

_- Então, qual o seu nome?_

_- Anubis. _

_- Como o Deus Egípcio?_

_- Sim. E o seu?_

_- Emily._

_Dançaram. Conversaram. _

_**We were booth Young **_

_**When I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback started**_

_**I'm stand there on, in a balcony with summer air**_

_**See the lights **_

_**See the party**_

_**The ball gowns**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And Say hello**_

_**Little did I know**_

_**You are Romeo you were throwing pebbles **_

_**And my dad said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was cried on staircase**_

_**Begging You "Please, Don't Go"**_

* * *

><p>- Eu já ouvi essa música que está pensando, Sadie Kane. Parece com minha história com ele também. Mas vamos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Londres, 1862<em>

_- Filha?_

_- Sim, papai?_

_- Tudo certo! Vai se casar com Roland McCullen daqui a 3 meses!_

_- O QUÊ?_

* * *

><p>- Eu desmaiei. Papai tinha acertado meu casamento com um garoto da minha idade que eu nem conhecia. Aquela altura, eu já sabia que Anúbis era um Deus e que nunca poderia me casar com ele.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Igreja de Santa Margarida, Londres, 1862<em>

_- Você aceita o Sr. Roland Henry McCullen, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, [...] por toda a sua vida?_

_- Sim._

* * *

><p>Foi o dia mais triste da minha vida. Mas eu engravidei. E tive um filho.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Roland McCullen, Outono de 1863<em>

_- Força, Emily! Força!_

_- Agh! Argh! Ah!_

* * *

><p>- Foi doloroso, Sadie. Eu sofri. E acabei morrendo. Mas eu também acabei tendo a maior bênção da minha vida. Meu filho James McCullen Faust. Em meu testamento, eu tinha dito que queria que meu filho recebesse meu sobrenome. Ele é o seu bisavô.<p>

- Então, eu vim para cá. Abracei Anúbis. Mas não tive muita sorte, Sadie. Meu coração... Foi mais pesado que a Pena. Mas, Anúbis me salvou. Ele me libertou, para que meu coração não fosse comido por Ammit. Mas tenho que ficar vagando pelo Duat há 200 anos.

Eu estava assustada. Percebendo isso, Emily me tranqüilizou.

- Sadie, eu tenho certeza, que Anúbis não gosta de você porque você se parece comigo na aparência. Na atitude também.

Ela riu.

- Eu era a maçã podre da família. Usava saias nos joelhos, não usava espartilhos nem crinolinas, que deixavam as saias com um tamanho absurdamente grande. Eu era rebelde. Acho que se tivesse nascido na sua época, teria sido igual a você.

Eu ri.

- Eu e Anúbis conversamos de vez em quando. Ele te ama mesmo, Sadie. Não perca sua chance como eu perdi. Adeus...

* * *

><p>Logo depois, eu acordei. Estava de manhã.<p>

Eu tinha que contar esse sonho para Jaz. Ela iria me ouvir.


	4. Linton versus Heathcliff

**J**

**A**

**Z**

* * *

><p>Sadie foi me procurar logo de manhã. Eu estava sentada na beira da piscina da Casa do Brooklyn,com Filipe da Macedônia brincando dentro dela. Usava um maiô preto estilo anos 50, óculos de sol e chapéu. Também lia a <em>Seventeen<em>.

- Sadie! Por que está acordada tão cedo num fim de semana? São 7 horas da manhã?- eu perguntei, realmente curiosa.

- Hum, Jaz... Eu precisava falar com você antes que todo mundo acordasse- ela disse tímida (sim, o que você ouviu- ou melhor, leu- Sadie Kane _tímida_!).

- Me deixe adivinhar... O fato de Anúbis ter aparecido ontem com a mulher e uma filhinha?

- Exato- ela disse nervosa.

- E você está muito chateada com isso, eu suponho- disse.

- É.

Fiquei com pena da Sadie. Fiquei imaginando se o Carter aparecesse aqui casado e tendo uma filha com a Zia. Meu coração se partiria ao meio.

- Sadie- eu disse, cuidadosa- Já pensou em _conversar_ com o Anúbis sobre isso?

- Você quer dizer ter uma DR?- ela perguntou.

- Exato!

- Fala sério, Jaz!

- Que é? Pode dar certo?

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Aí, ela disse:

- Também rolou outra coisa muito doida ontem. Lembra quando eu cantei na frente de todo mundo?

- Sim, é claro- eu disse. Foi algo tão chocante que era difícil de esquecer **[Ei, Sadie, isso foi um elogio! Não fique com raiva!].**

- Acredita nos deuses gregos?- ela perguntou. Fiquei atordoada.

- Como?- disse, tossindo meu suco de cenoura.

- Duas musas- ela começou-, Érato e Euterpe, eu acho, apareceram para mim. Uma era musa da... poesia lírica, eu acho, e outra era... Ah, sei lá. Em uma hora, eu estava no meu quarto, cantando só para elas. Aí eu fecho os olhos e estou na frente de todo mundo! Na frente do _Anúbis_!- ela acaba.

OK, esse papo está ficando muito estranho. Mas, espere um pouco. Somos 2 amigas magas conversando em uma piscina com um crocodilo albino sobre um Deus egípcio e musas gregas. Não é o papo que é estranho. Somos _nós_.

- É sério, Sadie, você tem que conversar com o Anúbis. Mas e o Walt? Ele gosta tanto de você! Por que você não termina com o Anúbis e tenta algo com o Walt?

- "Nós, separados? Nada no mundo poderá nos separar, porque em Heathcliff está o meu próprio amor à vida. Se tudo perecesse e ele continuasse, eu também continuaria; mas, se ele fosse aniquilado, o universo todo também não teria sentido. O meu amor por Linton é como a folhagem das árvores: o tempo a transforma; enquanto o meu amor por Heathcliff lembra os penhascos eternos e imóveis: uma fonte de delícias pouco exploradas mas essencial. Nelly, eu _sou_ Heathcliff!"

Ótimo, ela citou _"O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes"_. Um dos nossos livros favoritos. Agora, a coisa tá séria.

- Tá, saquei. Anúbis é o seu Heathcliff, Walt é o seu Edgar Linton. "Assim, ele nunca saberá que eu o amo. Não por ser belo, mas porque é igual a mim. Nossas almas são uma só. Linton difere de mim como o luar de um lampejo".

Quando pensei que ela estava indo embora, ela me disse.

- Jaz... Eu tive um sonho muito bizarro hoje...

Me contou do sonho dela.

- Sadie, se Emily lhe disse que Anúbis o ama pelo que é, por que não?

- Hã, não sei, porque, tipo, ELE É CASADO, sabe?

- Não tem um modo de... dissolver este casamento?

- Como assim?- ela perguntou. Naquele momento, Carter chegou.

- Do que estavam falando?- ele perguntou.

- Nada.

* * *

><p><strong>OIIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>

**Eu li A Sombra da Serpente.**

**Sinceramente, o que o Anúbis e o Walt fizeram... Sei lá, me dividiu. Eu ainda preferiria o Anúbis só pra ela, ou melhor ainda, o Walt sem maldição (como nessa fanfic).**

**Preguiça de escrever mais... Tchau!**


End file.
